


Accidental Matchmaker

by Android18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adulthood, College, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android18/pseuds/Android18
Summary: Modern AUThird times a charm? Like hell it is. Tenten is officially done with blind dates, but her girlfriends won't give up that easy. They are determined to find her a man. But maybe once they hear her love stories they'll finally stop or will it just make them that much more determined? Drinks on a Friday night has never been so interesting.





	1. The Story Begins

“Yoooou guys, it’s not like I haven’t been in love before,” scoffed Tenten, shaking her head after another long sip of her frozen strawberry margarita and licking the salt that had stuck to her lips from the rim of the glass.

Fed up with their constant pestering, Tenten rolled her eyes at Ino and Sakura who happen to be sitting across from her in the one of the booths at the best hotspot in Konoha. Mildly annoyed, she scoped the area in attempt to ignore the girls as they both raised their brows skeptically whilst sharing in silent conversation.

 _I know where this is going…they are so easy to read…_ Tenten held back the urge to roll her eyes.

This night was supposed to be a great one like any other Friday, casual drinks with the girls while checking out the hot asses that walked by their booth. But for the past few weeks, they have been utterly insistent on setting her up on yet another blind date.

 _Don’t get me wrong, the first blind date wasn’t bad,_ Tenten pouted as she thought back to that first date.

 _His name was Sai, an artist and a real cutie if you like the pale type which I kinda do,_ she sighed to herself.

~

Tenten waited at the little café that was right around the corner of her work place with her book _Pride and Prejudice_ in hand and a hot chocolate in the other.

Ino had somehow managed to convince Tenten to agree to this ridiculous blind date. But she’d only agree to meet the guy and nothing else, even she had standards. If a chance to bail came up, she wouldn’t hesitate to leave. With her being the boss of her own company, that chance was more than likely to happen.

Turning the corner of the page, her chocolaty brown eyes drifted from the top of her book to the glass door. She couldn’t help but notice as a handsome pale young man with short sable hair entered with a sketchbook tuck beneath his arm and a paint splattered book bag clinging to his side.

 _Ooo cutie alert! Hope he walks by me,_ Tenten wished, biting back a devilish grin as she went back to perusing her book.

Tenten continued to silently sneak a peek, her eyes lifting from her book every so often as he ordered a caramel Frappuccino in such cold weather. He stood there silently, warming up his hands while he waited for his order, his eyes wandering around until he caught her eyes and unleased a wicked _smile._

_Shit, I’ve been caught staring. Oh god, let me hide under a rock and die already…_

She smiled back nonchalantly returning her nose to her book where it should have been in the first place, but that didn’t stop her imagination getting the best of her as images of her possible future Mr. Darcy swarmed her mind.

Moments later, torn away from her book by the screeching of a chair being pulled out, Tenten noticed the new company at her table in the form of said cutie.

“Hi, um I’m actually waiting on someone,” she managed as she straightened up and placing her book on the glass table.

“I know, sorry I’m late. I’m Sai, you’re blind date,” he replied, “Got a bit held up at the studio.”

 _Holy shit, Ino! Thank you!_ She mentally squealed.

“Oh hi, I’m Tenten,” she nonchalantly introduced herself, attempting to keep her cool.

They spent the rest of the day talking or she did, mostly while he drew her. At the end of the night, he walked her home and the date ended with a kiss on the cheek.

~

_Yea, it was a nice date. He was very talented, I still have that portrait he drew of me. But that didn’t last long; I mean, what did you expect? He didn’t talk much and after a while, once the rose-colored glasses had faded, his smile started to look off. Ended that pretty quickly._

_Then there was Shikamaru,_ she dropped her head on the table remembering him, _oh god._

The girls watched Tenten in amusement, debating whether they should even ask.

_Shikamaru was also cute, nice build, but he never wanted to go anywhere or do anything._

~

After driving to the other side of town to pick up Shikamaru, Sakura’s guy for her blind date, they drove to the park and strolled around. Now, Tenten didn’t mind stopping to relax or even cloud watch, but what he did next was the last straw.

They had found a nice place to settle down on a small hill covered in freshly cut green that stood in front of a decent sized lake. The clear waters reflecting fragments of the sun left a quite the calming sensation. Heading for the tree, Shikamaru wasted no time in getting comfortable sprawled beneath its shade. Tenten slowed to a stroll before joined in, sitting beside him taking in the sky as it shifted colors.

She relayed her thoughts, her voice barely above a whisper, making conversation until she glanced beside her only to find him fast asleep.

_Aww, he looks so cute! So relaxed…_

But it wasn’t cute hours later when the sky darkened, and the air had chilled.

~

 _Like who does that? No one and that is why I left his lazy ass there. Date over,_ Tenten shook her head, lifting it only to take another sip.

“You think she’s drunk already?” questioned Sakura.

“Puh-leese,” scoffed Ino, “It’s barely her first one and you _know_ she can hold her liquor,” she added as a smirk spread across her face.

Lost in her memories, Tenten continued the debate with herself…in her head, of course.

_And you’d think 3 rd times the charm right? Wrong! It didn’t start off bad that’s for sure. Dinner was great, we had a decent conversation, mostly about food but who cares. It was when the waiter came with the check and fucking bastard had the nerve to hand me the check! UGH! I don’t even…He made me pay for his food? The fuckin asshole ordered 6 Filet Mignon at the fancy restaurant downtown, so I doubt I’ll ever forget his name, Choji, the bastard._

She huffed, slouching in the booth before ordering another margarita.

“Tenten?” murmured Sakura, attempting to get her attention.

_Oh but he didn’t stop there, noooo. On the drive home, he would not stop talking about the red haired beauty he met earlier that day…while he was with me! The nerve of that guy. Well, I guess you can say no more blind dates for me!_

“Earth to Tenten!” sang Ino.

_Ok Tenten, focus! Getting off track here!_

Tenten looked up, “I’m perfectly fine you guys,” she muttered as she stirred her drink with her tiny straw.

“And I have been in love before…do I have to tell you guys? How about I just sacrifice a virgin instead?” she joked, saying anything to change the subject.

Tenten could feel their greedy eyes leering, hungry for information.

“Fine, I might as well tell you, but you have to promise to never ever speak of this to anyone and to never butt in in my love life ever again or so help me god. Those are my terms and conditions, deal?”

“Deal!” they agreed all too quickly.

“Ok,” she breathed, “Well, believe it or not my first love was actually…Naruto.”

“Ramen boy?” squealed Ino.

“No way, Hinata’s husband?!” gasped Sakura.

A sly smile creeping onto Tenten’s face, “Yep, that’s the one.”

“Like how?” they both questioned in disbelief as they hunched closer already captivated by the story.

“Did you know this? No, did you?” they whispered amongst themselves.

“AHEM! Anyway where was I? Oh yea, Naruto…”

 

 

 


	2. Naruto Part I

“Hmmm, let me think. I was about 14 maybe, still in middle school and Hina was finally allowed to have a sleepover…that’s when it all started.”

~

“I can’t believe your dad said yes!” squealed Tenten as she swung her backpack at the tall grass, clearing a path for Hinata as she followed.

They leisurely strolled beneath the warmth of the sun to Hinata’s house which was only a few blocks away from their middle school. Taking the long way home, Tenten and Hina gossiped and planned their day.

Still, it was a surprise that she was even allowed to walk home with Tenten at all.

The sun was still high in the sky when they reached Hinata’s house. Her white house stuck out in the neighborhood with it towering over the other houses. Well, that and the fact that it was heavily gated.

Only a few seconds had passed as they stood at the gate entrance when they heard someone yell, “Oi! Hinaaaaaaaaata!”

Tenten looked beyond her shoulder at a young boy running toward them.

“Hinata! You want to play today?!” he shouted as he carried a soccer ball.

“N-Naruto-kun, u-um…maybe l-later. I-I’m going to s-spend the day with my f-friend T-Tenten,” she mumbled as she glanced at me, a small blush tinting her face.

 “Oh, well she can play too,” he grinned slightly out of breath, “the guys won’t mind.”

Tenten took a good look at the boy, Naruto, as Hinata had called him. He was taller than her by quite a few inches, his skin tan from spending too many days out in the sun. His blonde hair appeared tussled by the breeze, well that, or maybe it was just his everyday bedhead hair.

“I don’t mind if we play a lil before we head inside,” shrugged Tenten adjusting the strap of her backpack.

“T-Tenten, I’m not very g-good at sports…I’ll watch i-instead,” Hinata whispered, holding on to the edge of her shirt.

“Sure, it won’t take long anyway,” she responded setting her bag down, “I’ll be done quick.”

“Ehhhhh? You think you’re that good?” he interrupted as he dropped the ball and placed his foot on it.

“Pshh, I _know_ I am,” she countered stealing the ball from under his foot, “So what are we playing?”

“Kickball. Hinata, you can be the referee. We don’t want anyone cheating,” he teased as he gave her a side glance.

“Ok,” Tenten said as they headed toward the empty street. Taking off her school shirt, she tossed it on the curb leaving her in only a tank top. She then quickly cuffed her pants and headed toward the middle of the street to meet the rest of the group.

“So I’m obviously captain, who else wants to be captain?” asked Naruto.

“Yea, that’s obviously gonna be me,” Tenten challenged stepping up to him.

“Fine, I get first pick though. Sasuke, you’re on my team,” he added.

“No problem.”

_Oh my god, I don’t know anyone…Oh shit, well here goes nothing…_

“Then I pick you, the one with the long hair,” she pointed.

“My name is Neji,” he scoffed.

“Yeah, whatever. Next pick, Naruto?”

“Hmmm, I pick Kiba,” he smirked as the spunky brunette made his way to his side.

Tenten skimmed the group of boys, before her eyes set on a familiar bowl haircut.

“Lee, I want Lee!” she almost squealed, shaking in excitement. Finally, someone she recognized.

_Yesss, oh my god I can’t believe he’s here! Lucky!!!_

“Lee?! What are you doing here?!” the excitement pulling her lips into a wide grin.

“Oh, I was just hanging out with Neji,” he replied nonchalantly as he adjusted his bandages.

“Oh ok, well then help me pick players,” she muttered her face glowing.

“I pick, Shikamaru,” Naruto continued, his grin growing by the second as he picked players.

“Pick Shino, the guy with the shades. He’s quiet, but he’s fast,” whispered Lee to Tenten.

“Alright,” she nodded, “Ok, I pick you, with the shades!”

This continued on until the teams were even. A quick rock-paper-scissors to determine who goes first and the game was on.

The boys all took their places on the street, one near the mailbox which doubled as first base. There was another on a backpack at the center of the street for second, the other on a trashcan for third, and one on the trashcan lid for home base.

Holding the kickball in front, Naruto smirked at Tenten as he rolled the ball toward her.  Wasting no time, she readied herself in position, hands on knee, before unleashing a powerful kick that threw the ball over his head.

“Wah!” he yelped as his eyes followed the ball then pointed, “Oi! Someone catch it!”

Satisfied in wiping that snobby smirk off his face, Tenten took first and then second before she stopped at third, never once losing her grin.

The game continued for about 2 hours with Tenten’s team in the lead and Naruto’s team hot on their trail. There was an out by Sasuke tagging Neji, then later a home run by the swift and unpredictable Shino. At the end, Hinata ruled a tie calling Tenten’s last kick a foul before most of the guys were called in for dinner.

“Best game _ever_!” Naruto breathed as he rested his sweaty arm around Tenten’s shoulder.

“Haha no kidding!” she panted grabbing the bottom of her shirt to wipe the sweat dripping from her face.

“We’ll catch ya later then!” he raised his hand leaving, “And Tenten?”

Tenten turned her head, “Yea?”

“It was cool meetin’ ya. We should play again!”

“Definitely,” a chuckle escaped her lips.

~

“Oh god, don’t tell me it was love at first sight,” groaned Ino, “That is so cliché!”

“Is that when you fell in love?” asked Sakura.

“No, it wasn’t love at first sight. I thought he was too full of himself, but I think I did start to fall for him even though I didn’t know it.”

“When?? How did you know?” they both wondered out loud.

“Hmmm, well it was way later. Actually, probably a few weeks later that I noticed I had fallen…hard. How? Well, I slowly started to notice him everywhere. It wasn’t obvious at first, just once or twice here and there. But then I started noticing him everywhere, I mean I took the same path to class as I always did but I would always see him too. He’d either be walking the opposite direction, entering the classroom across mine, or even passing me by. But I think it was when I spotted him in the crowded cafeteria that I just _knew._ ”

“Oh yea, that’s definitely the first sign…when you start noticing the guy everywhere,” agreed Ino.

“Yea, but I was young I didn’t really understand love much you know. Anyway, after I figured that out, it got pretty bad. I had the whole racing heart, sweaty palms, butterflies in the stomach sort of thing going on,” she waved her hand.

“Wow, I think I’m still trying to process the fact it’s Naruto we’re talking about,” laughed Sakura.

“So what happened? Did you ever get together or was this like just some one-sided crush?” Ino asked her eyes filled with curiosity.

“I’m getting there sheesh! Anyway, after a while we finally exchanged numbers and email. We spent quite a while talking to each other. Any who! One day he was waiting for me at my locker and asked to walk me to the bus. On the way there, he was all like said ‘I know we don’t know each other that well, but I’d like the chance to so…will you go out with me?’ I swear he must’ve had someone write that for him!” busted out Tenten, her laughter contagious.

“Now that is definitely _not_ like Naruto!” they both giggled.

“Ok, but what happened to you guys?” questioned Sakura, a concerned look on her face, “Why did it not work out?”

Tenten sighed, trying to find the words to explained, “Well…a few months in, I noticed something was… _wrong._ ”

“Wrong? With Naruto?” assumed Ino.

“No... with Hinata.”

There was a silent gasp, the air becoming a bit tenser in realization.

“Ha…yea that was my reaction when I finally put things together back then too,” Tenten spoke softly as she continued.

“How did you find out she liked him too?” one of them asked.

“I didn’t know at first, I just thought it was strange the way she was acting. She never said anything whenever I gushed about him. But it was definitely the cupcake in my locker that put things in perspective for me.”

“What does a cupcake have to do with anything?” complained Ino before waving, “Just get to the good part already.”

 _Ha...if only it was a good part…_ Tenten smiled weakly.

“Naruto put a cupcake in my locker one day and when I told Hinata of the sweet thing he did she actually got upset, I mean you couldn’t tell she was but being her best friend, I _knew_. After school, Naruto was talking to her trying to explain that it was for the _both_ of us, I went along with it, but I didn’t like it at all you know… seeing him trying to make her feel better over something he did for his _girlfriend_ and then changing it like that.”

“What a jerk,” she heard one of them scoff.

“Yea, but I started watching them after that, how he watched her and how she watched him…it hurt you know. I felt like there wasn’t enough room for me. Like I was in the way… I finally had to admit it when I tried to talk to Hinata about it. I told her I might break up with Naruto and you know what she said?”

“What?” asked Sakura.

“Oh,” she replied.

“Oh what?”

“No, that’s what she said ‘Oh’. Not a why or if that’s what you want. Nope, nothing…just a big fat _Oh_.”

“ _What?_ ” snarled Ino.

“Yep, that was when I definitely knew. But I wasn’t handing over Naruto so easily, like hell I was I mean he was the one who asked me out. I could tell he was trying to make room for me. Although, I couldn’t really compete with a childhood friend but I sure as hell was gonna try,” Tenten griped taking a large sip of her drink.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing right now…what happened then? I mean they’re married now,” grumbled a quite annoyed Ino.

“Well, I tried to stay with Naruto but it hurt too much knowing that she liked him and the possibility that he might like her back,” answered Tenten, her eyes beginning to water as she remembered.

  _I found myself on the verge of tears every time I thought about it. I can still remember squeezing his hand tighter when he walked me to my class, hoping I’d never have to let go_ …

Closing her hand, “but I did it in the end, a few days before school ended for the year, I broke it off…”

“And then they got together, damn Tenten…” tisked Ino as she went back to peruse the appetizer menu.

“Ha! If only!” boomed Tenten shaking her head, wiping her eyes.

“What?!” both the girls shrieked, almost knocking over their drinks.

“I know! Makes me mad just thinking about it, I didn’t do that just so he could get with some bimbo!” she slams her hand on the table, “Ugh, but she wasn’t a bimbo…she was actually very sweet,” she added setting her head down on the table.

“What?! Explain like now!” they both screeched waving their arms.

“Well, the next year Naruto went to high school and we still had another year of middle school left. I had transferred to Suna middle school for that year since I moved. So we all lost touch for that year, I had thought they gotten together since they live right next door to each other and see each other like every day. Even Hinata had finally admitted she had a crush on him.”

“But they didn’t? Why?” Sakura asked as she waved the server down.

“Apparently, she also moved to a bigger house. But I didn’t find that out til after we started high school. Imagine me, glad that my best friend is finally happy with her love only to find my him holding hands with some slut, but she’s not a slut that’s the alcohol talking,” she sighed, “It was a bit heartbreaking seeing them, I mean that could’ve been me…”

“Aww Tenten,” cooed Sakura reaching across the table before Tenten slammed her hand.

“But then I got mad. I didn’t end my love just for that!”

“So what did you do?” asked Sakura.

“I waited. I knew that they weren’t gonna last long because he had to be with Hinata. So I pestered Hinata at first, just to ask her why. You know, she had such a horrible stutter back then. I figured I would try to help her be more confident, it was all part of my plan,” she smirked.

“Oh ho ho I like where this is going,” murmured Ino as she slinked back in the booth, martini in hand.

“I needed Hinata to be confident enough to speak up, confess. Of course, I had some help.”

Tenten took a sip of her frozen margarita, skimming the room for familiar faces and more so pausing for dramatic effect.

“Speak of the devil, Lee!” she motion to the tall young man to come join them.

The dark-haired man sauntered and stood next to Tenten, his shirt casually unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, “Hello friends, didn’t mean to interrupt your fun.”

“Nah, the party is just getting started!” woohooed Ino.

“We’re just listing to Tenten’s love stories,” giggled Sakura with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Oh, I know of those stories! What story has she told?”

“Oh, she’s barely on Naruto,” dismissed Ino.

“Ah, the very first one! I still cannot believe it worked! I did not know Hinata had those lungs on her! But I still do not believe that I had to fight Naruto for her plan to work,” he huffed, crossing his arms.

Not even a split second has passed before several wide eyes snapped to Lee.

“What?!” they shouted in unison, barely holding on to their drinks.

“It wasn’t like that, _Lee_ ,” Tenten sighed exasperatedly before confessing, “Honestly, that wasn’t my initial plan at all. It kinda all just happened and you...” she pointed to Lee, “Got mad all by yourself.”

“Anyway, it was either the first or second year of high school,” Tenten continued as she did her best to recall.

“Sophomore year,” corrected Lee taking a seat next to Tenten.

“Oh yea, sophomore year. I had spent the freshman year avoiding Naruto like the plague.” At that time, she couldn’t bring herself to speak to him.

“Anyway, halfway through sophomore year…”

~

“This class is killing me Temari,” whined a bright-eyed Tenten.

“And you’re killing me. I told you German was going to be hard,” Temari said as she fixed one of her blonde ponytails rolling her eyes at Tenten’s pouty face. “I’ll lend you my notes, my brother has them.”

“Which one?” Tenten giggled.

“Right,” She chuckled, “the moody looking one, Gaara. He has English next period, Mr. Hatake.”

“God, that’s all the way on the other side of the school!”

“Best get going then,” Temari couldn’t help but smirk.

Tenten wanted to run, but with so many teachers out watching the hallway, it was practically impossible. She settled for speed walking and taking shortcuts. Out of breath she reached the English hallway, spotting a nest of messy red hair walking towards her.

“Gaara,” she heaved, attempting to catch her breath. “I need to borrow Temari’s German notes.”

Without question, he reached into his bag and handed her the notes.

“Thanks, you guys are literally saving my ass here,” Tenten tussled his hair before hauling ass to her next class, Pre-Cal…on the opposite side of the school.

Tenten turned the corner too swiftly, knocking heads with a guy wearing shades. “Sorry!” she yelled behind her, holding on to her forehead where it stung, not stopping for even a moment.

She barely made it to class.

“You okay Tenten?” asked Lee as she took her seat next to him by the door.

“Yeah, just got hit really hard. Shit, it actually hurts. How’s it looking?” she leaned a little closer.

“Oh man Tenten, you have a bump. Who did this to you?” Lee prodded carefully, his face contorting slightly.

Tenten didn’t feel like relaying the whole story, plus she didn’t even know the guy’s name. She was about to answer Lee, when from the corner of her eye she spotted Naruto walking past the door.

“Naruto,” she whispered, thinking to herself that one of these days she’d manage the courage to speak to him again.

“Tenten, who?” Lee growled snapping her back to reality.

For a split second, the thought entered her mind to blame Naruto. Because he had hurt her—maybe not that day, but the pain of her old heartbreak still lingered.

“Naru—Forget about it, I’m fine,” she stated as a matter of fact, waving it off.

As class went on, she noticed Lee acting weird, definitely not his overbearing chipper self. Tenten continued to sneak glances at Lee throughout the lesson, hoping he’d had enough time to simmer down knowing he’d do anything to protect his friends.

The bell rang loud echoing throughout the hallways as students rushed out to their next classes.

“Lunch time, finally. I’m starving,” Tenten groaned, lifting her bag with Lee in tow, his face now unreadable.

The next few seconds happened so quickly, Tenten was unable to react.

“Oi, Naruto! You have some nerve hurting my friend,” Lee roared, stalking his way opposite of the cafeteria.

Naruto didn’t even get a chance to react either as he was suddenly shoved then tackled to the floor. It took Coach Gai and Mr. Hatake to pry Lee off Naruto. Tenten couldn’t help but gawk in disbelief as they hauled Lee away to the office.

She silently watched as Naruto struggled to pick up his stuff from the floor as he held one hand to his face to keep the blood from dripping.

It was now or never. She took a deep breath before stepping toward him to bend down and grab his notebooks, helping him up.

“Come on, let’s get you to the nurse’s office,” She uttered, not once looking him in the eyes, her grip firm on his arm.

Saying the walk to the nurse’s office felt like an eternity would be an understatement. But it did give her enough time to put her thoughts in order. Once she opened the door and the nurse made him take a seat, she willed herself to speak.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed taking a seat next to him and handing him some tissue she nabbed as they entered, her voice barely above a whisper as she played with the edges of his notebook.

“You didn’t do this.” was his only response.

“Kinda did, in a complicated sort of way,” Tenten confessed looking anywhere but him.

She could feel his heated gaze burning the through the side of her face.

“What happened to you?” he asked turning his slightly scrunched face toward her.

That was a loaded question. What happened? _You happened_. At least that is what she wanted to say.

“What do you mean?” was all she could answer.

And then she made the mistake of turning, her eyes locking on to his sea of blue.

He slowly reached up, lightly touching the swelling lump on her forehead.

“Oh…I ran into someone,” she answered, gently swatting his hand away.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he growled so unexpectedly it caught Tenten off-guard.

Instead, she shrugged holding back the urge to bite her lip and settled with a quiet, “I don’t know.”

“Really, you’re gonna give me that bullshit?” he scoffed, the hurt in his voice noticeable.

Tenten wanted nothing more than to leave, she hated being cornered especially when her feelings were concerned. She begged her legs to move, to do something—anything, but there was a feeling holding her back, keeping her from running away. Her emotions were being mangled and wrung out to dry—had been for quite a while.

“What do you want me to say? Life happened, ok. I moved, moved on, and I’m living my life. What else do you want me to tell you?”

“I don’t know. The truth. Why have you been avoiding me? Did you think I wouldn’t notice? I get life happens, but what about us? Can’t we still be friends?”

“Oh, you noticed, did you? What a weird way of showing it, this goes both ways. I didn’t see you trying to talk to me.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” he roared, standing up suddenly.

Tenten couldn’t help but flinch, her breath caught in her chest.

He plopped back down trying his best to reel in his emotions and leaned a little closer, angry words rushing from his mouth, “I tried to contact you so many times. So many times. I even asked Hinata where you were. No one would tell me anything, I had no number, no address, no way to reach you. And I finally see you after 3 years and _you_ turn from _me_! _You_ walked away from _me_! Don’t think for one second that I didn’t see you,” he huffed as he reclined back on the seat.

His words sliced through her.

“I’m sorry,” was all she could manage as she stood giving him back his notebooks, “I really am.”

“Wait,” he grabbed her wrist, “We’re not done.”

“What more do you want from me?” she pleaded.

“I just want to fix this,” he begged, “Please.”

“How? How do we fix this?”

“Talk to me,” he mumbled, “It’s a start.”

A gentle smile fought its way to the surface, the one she loved to see. Once it made its way to his lips, she gave in. Whatever emotions were jumbled, one thing became clear, she could never bring herself to hate him.

“Fine,” she shook her head incredulously, a slight smile forming on her face.

And just like that, her nerves, anxiety, and fear slowly dissipated. Naruto had that kind of power, it was one of the things she loved about him and she just hated how easily it worked on her.

“Can I just start by saying I love you, but you’re such an idiot?” she sighed, taking her seat again.

His grin widened.

“Oh god. As a friend, you moron,” she chuckled.

“Just a friend?” he asked, his smile faltering a bit.

“I think that’s the problem,” she finally admitted, “I do love you and maybe you even love me too...”

“Of cour—” he started before she cut him off.

“But it’s not the same.”

“What do you mean?” he demanded, “Was that the problem, you didn’t think I loved you?”

Tenten shook her head, “God, no. Listen,” releasing a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “It wasn’t that you didn’t love me, it’s that you loved someone else more.” She took this chance to stand, “And if I have to spell it out for you then you really are hopeless and you definitely don’t deserve her.”

“Mr. Uzumaki, well this is new. Come on in,” interrupted a blonde woman waiting with a clip board.

“Miss Tsunade, give me a moment,” he pleaded.

“I won’t avoid you anymore,” she said as she scribbled her contact information on one of his notebooks and handed them back, “I promise. Now go get all that fixed,” she motioned at his face.

“I’ll call you,” he shouted as he went inside the room.

“I’m counting on it,” she smirked as she walked away.

~

“So, then what?” asked Ino as she stole Lee’s drink, “Did you guys make up?

“When does the whole Hinata come into play?” questioned Sakura as she slid another drink towards Tenten.

“It’s coming if you guys would quit interrupting me,” moaned Tenten, slurping the last of her frozen margarita and swiping the next glass, “And yes, we obviously made up. Anyway, where was I, oh yeah…Hinata.”

~

It didn’t take long for Naruto to call, as soon as the last bell rang her phone was already ringing. Although she hates to admit, she did hesitate for a moment. Just a moment. But since there had been some progress between them, she answered. Plus, they had a lot of catching up to do.

“Haha, no way,” she chuckled as he told her about all the times his mouth got him in trouble with his chem teacher.

When she arrived home, she threw herself on her bed, listening contently at all of Naruto’s stories about school and the school games he’d played that she’d missed out on. The more she listened to him the more she slowly begun to notice how her feelings had changed over the past three years. Her heart didn’t yearn for him like before, it didn’t burn for him. Now, it was more like a low simmer. She still loved him, yes, but she wasn’t in love with him.  Once she realized that, their conversation flowed much smoother and if felt as if they had picked up right where left off.

Tenten had held off long enough before finally asking, “So…How are you and the girlfriend?”

“What girlfriend? You wanna apply for the position?” he joked, his laughter music to her ears.

“Oh shut up,” she chuckled, “but seriously, no one?”

Tenten could hear as he took a breath before he responded, “No, there was someone, but we broke up at the beginning of this year. I don’t think I’ll find anyone better than you.”

“Oh…” she uttered, not quite sure how to respond to that.

The still silence engulfed the room.

“I think…I think that person is closer than you think,” was all she could manage. It had been the one thing constantly on her mind. How in the world was she going to tell him about Hinata without actually telling him? She could never betray her trust like that.

She’d have to get—creative.

“I have an idea. You’re gonna have to trust me on this,” her voice hushed, a plan hatching in her head.

“You’re gonna set me up?” he teased.

“No, I’m just going to open your eyes. You’ll have to decide what to do with the information after,” she mused, her voice teasing, “You are an idiot after all.”

“Hey!”

“Kidding,” a light chuckle escaping her lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヾ(＾-＾)ノ Thanks for stopping by! Enjoy!


	3. Naruto Part II

The more she thought about it, the more she figured she could go about this plan one of two ways. One, she could be upfront and talk with Hinata about it. The only con would be she probably wouldn’t do anything about it so they’d be back at square one. Or two, she could make her tell her own truth and as long as Naruto is there, he’d take action. Con? She might hate her if she ever finds out.

But it was now or never.

The next morning, she smoothed things over with Lee as they waited for the school doors to open. “Numbnuts, who told you to go beating up people?” she teased, zipping up her hoodie before punching him in the arm.

“Sorry…I just couldn’t let anyone hurt my friend,” he responded, a bit embarrassed.

“You’re lucky Gai Sensei vouched for you. A warning, you got off with a warning. Are you kidding me? For kicking ass?? I hate you so much right now,” she groaned, a grin spreading on her lips, “But thank you.”

“Anytime, you know I have your back,” he nudged her.

“Anyway, I have a plan and I need your help.”

“Of course! Anything for my best friend!” he responded a little too loudly.

Laughter bubbled up before she knew it, “God, what would I do without you Lee?”

“I do not know, but you will never find out. You are stuck with me,” he stated as a matter of fact which had her laughing even more.

“Oh man, good cause you’re stuck with me too,” she finally managed to say between laughs. “Anyway, I wanna get everyone to hang tomorrow. Think you can get some of the guys to come? This means Naruto too. Kiss and make up for me please?” she pleaded, bringing out her best puppy dog eyes, the ones he simply can’t refuse.

“Oh Tenten gross, not the eyes. Put those away,” he swatted, giggling, “ok, I will go an speak with him.”

“Thank you! I’ll meet you guys at the park after school,” she waved as the bell rang, the doors to the school had finally opened.

Hours later when the sun was at its highest and school was done for the day, she leisurely made her way over to the park across the street. She let her feet guide her, enjoying the cool refreshing breeze. Although, it felt kind of unnerving that she was about to play matchmaker with the guy she had loved. But all thoughts were put on pause once she stepped a foot on the lush grass and she caught sight of the park. She hadn’t been in such a long time, the size of it was simply overwhelming. Massive compared to most parks, like a wooden castle, complete with bridges and secret pathways. She played on the swings, reminiscing of the last time she had been there, waiting as everyone gradually showed up.

Lee and Naruto were the first to show. Guess they made up seeing as they were grinning ear to ear, their boisterous cackles drowning any noise there as they strode towards her.

“Having fun without me I see,” she teased, crossing her arms.

“Just catching up. Why, you jealous he might like me more than you?” taunted Naruto as he brought Lee in closer.

“As if,” she rolled her eyes, a chuckle escaping her.

Temari along with her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, were the next ones to show. She had only met Kankuro once before seeing as he’s older and usually spent more time on the opposite side of the school building. But Temari was right about one thing, he did have some weird obsession with purple makeup. Though, it did look pretty good in contrast to his disheveled dark chocolate hair.

“Had to get these nerds out the house,” Temari teased, nodding back to her brothers. Her comment leaving everyone snickering.

It wasn’t long after that a guy with silky long hair and eyes like Hinata’s showed up with some spiky haired dude wearing shades. For some reason, they looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t seem place her finger on it. She definitely recognized the permanent scowl Pretty Eyes had. Just then, the guy in the shades stepped up as if to say something but was quickly interrupted as soon as Tenten caught sight of Hinata trailing in behind them.

“Hinata!” She couldn’t help but squeal and run to her, enveloping her into her arms. “God, it’s been so long guys!” she started, pulling her into the group.

“Too long, I think we’re due for a game,” winked Lee at Tenten, initiating phase one of the plan.

“Hell yea! What did you have in mind?” agreed Naruto, always down for any type of game but pretty much most of them always were.

This weird bunch spent most of their days going to parks, drive-ins, libraries, and even still slept over each other’s houses. Not your average mall going teens, that’s for sure.

So no surprise that everyone started throwing suggestions, but it somehow got way off track from her initial plan which was a simple game of truth or dare. In the end, everyone ended up agreeing on a game of TAG and with such a massive playground, it was about to get epic.

Everyone got a head start running as far and hiding anywhere they could since Kankuro had volunteered to be it, no one argued with that.

Tenten made her way to a spot she knew no one could find, she’d found it the last time she was there a few years ago. She breezed through across the bridge and past the stairs to a platform with a tire at its center. Dropping down into the tire, left past a nook only a child could fit into, to a hidden entrance. It was easily missed by everyone at the bottom of the smallest of the three large towers. It was obvious not many knew about it as there wasn’t much writing on the wood unlike most spots that were plastered with graffiti. She crouched in and sat on the small bench, thinking this could buy her some time.

What she didn’t expect—was that someone was already there.

“You took the long way,” a low voice whispered on the other end, his feet dangling out what appeared to be another entrance.

“Oh,” she replied, still attempting to catch her breath and a bit stunned to say the least. Her eyes squinted, struggling to make out his features as the sunlight didn’t quite make it through the cracks of the planks.

“I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier, I’m Shi—”

A high pitch screech abruptly echoed throughout the park, “Oh my god, those punks. I bet they’re after Hinata, I just know it!” she growled, snapping up, leaving behind her secret room.

Not once did she look back, no thoughts wasted on if he was following or not, but it didn’t matter. Adrenaline rushed through her, filling her with a nervous excitement. In games like these, she always liked to picture herself like a secret agent taking down and enemy, hiding as she got closer and assessing the scene.

Taking a good look around, crouched low against the wooden slide, peeking around she began to piece together the scene. Seemed like Hinata tried to use Pretty Eyes as a shield but instead got Kankuro hot on her trail. How she ended up trapped on top of the monkey bars was beyond her.

She sauntered closer to him cautiously, “Why don’t you play with someone your own size, Pretty Boy?”

“Oh? You think I’m pretty?” he grinned through his purple lips as he maneuvered toward her like a wolf on the prowl, each step carefully calculated.

She took a step back making sure to discreetly have an exit route, “Well, I like to call em like I see em—Slowpoke,” she added, slowly drawing out the word.  

“Oh, you’ve done it now,” he smirked, gearing himself.

Behind him, Tenten could see Naruto quietly inching closer to help Hinata down. She took this as her chance and bolted. She leaped over tunnels, through mazes, and under bridges but pretty soon she couldn’t keep running from him. Every time she glanced behind; he was one step closer. She wasn’t able to climb anymore, no more parkour for her, but she didn’t stop—she couldn’t. She managed for as long as she could until his hand pushed the small of her back and she propelled forward. Her arms shot out in front of her to stop her fall but instead scraped against the pebbles that littered the ground.

“I’m ok,” she stood, picking at the rocks that stuck to her arms and ignoring the little drips of blood coming off her elbows.

“Oh man, I’m sorry. Momentum, you know?” he tried to help wipe the rocks off her arms.

“I’m well aware,” she chuckled, “You know what else I know? YOU’RE. IT.”

A quick poke and she was off again. Unfortunately, by then, she had exhausted most of her energy, so she didn’t get quite far.

“Ughh, not fair,” she complained, slowly jogging to all the secret spots. She instantly found Lee and awkwardly cornered him as he climbed the slope of tires, his foot sliding between the tires when she startled him. Once he managed to get his foot unstuck, he got a hold of Gaara who’s actually faster than he let off.

The game went on for about an hour or two, everyone tired and drenched with sweat. Not exactly the plan Tenten had in mind.

But it was Naruto who unintentionally brought the plan back in motion, “So what’s next?” he asked as everyone followed him to the nearest water fountain. “Another game? He suggested, wiping the water that dripped from his chin.

This time, Tenten spoke first, “How bout truth or dare?”

“Oh, this could be fun,” Temari’s grin getting wider as she gave a knowing glance to her brothers, “Count us in.

Everyone nodded, except Hinata whose color had drained from her face. Her eyes darted around, before landing on Tenten.

Then the guilt came.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it’d be fun,” she smiled, hoping she’d agreed. She needed her to.

It was Pretty Eyes that spoke for her as he gave her a gentle nudge, “She’ll join.”

To which Hinata shied away but responded, “Ok.”

Naruto took charge, reminding everyone of the rules. “Anything goes. You don’t answer the truth, you gotta do a dare. Vise versa. Don’t do either, you’re out. No questions. Now, who’s got a bottle?”

Tenten reached into her bag and pulled out an already half empty coke, “Gotcha covered.”

Naruto lead everyone to an empty table and spun the bottle in the center. Everyone watched as it spun endlessly, until finally slowing past them, once, twice, until it finally landed—on Tenten.

Tenten answered before Naruto could say anything, “Truth.”

Naruto smirked then asked, “Who do you love?”

~

“Damn, he asked that?!” Sakura blurted, pausing to set down her drink,” Guess Naruto don’t play.

“Wow, Naruto was ballsy,” added a now tipsy Ino.

“Oh, it gets better,” Tenten replied, playing with the straw in her drink.

~

Ooos and aaaahs rumbled around their little circle.

Maybe he thought he would finally get the answer he was looking for. Maybe he thought he finally had her cornered to admit it.

But Tenten paid no mind. “Lee. My turn,” she answered swiftly, grabbing the bottle.

“That’s not true!” he stood defiantly causing everyone to turn their eyes toward him.

“No, it’s true. I love Lee. You asked who I love not who I was in love with. There’s a difference,” she grinned slyly, feeling rather proud of herself.

“That’s what I meant,” he huffed, sitting back down.

“But it’s not what you said,” she pouted mockingly, “gotta wait til next turn I guess,” she shrugged before she spun the bottle.

Everyone watched intently as it spun past them again and again.

It stopped. This time, pointing right at Lee.

“Truth or dare?” she asked.

“Dare, I can do anything,” he smiled confidently, giving the group his signature wink.

“I dare you to lick the side of Temari’s face,” she quipped.

It was then his face dropped, the slight panic taking hold. He took a deep breath before turning to face Temari giving her his best smile.

“No,” she glared at him, “No. Way. In. Hell.”

“It’s the rules,” Gaara pointed out unexpectedly.

Temari made a face then braced herself as she let Lee run his tongue up the side of her face. 

“Ughhh gross,” she whined, grabbing her sleeve to wipe the trail of spit from her cheek.

“I’m sorry, but those are the rules,” Lee reiterated.

Lee went next, with the bottle landing on Kankuro.

“Truth. Cause some of ya’ll are freaks,” he chuckled, sneaking a peek at Tenten.

Lee sat there, pondering, at a loss on what to ask until Gaara suddenly leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Lee’s face went from confused to amused in an instant, lifting his hand to bite back his laughter, “That is actually pretty good, thank you.” In between his snickers and cackles, he finally asked, “When was the last time you flexed in the mirror?

The circle erupted in giggles, some doubled over as Temari answered for him, “Easy, like 5 min ago when he caught his reflection on the fountain.”

His ears turned bright red; it was almost hard to tell he was blushing at all. Keeping his composure, he continued, “So what, I look good.” And then he flexed again.

It took everyone a while to catch their breath and stop from doubling over again but game resumed with Kankuro spinning the bottle until it landed on the next victim—Pretty Eyes.

“Alright, Neji. What’s it gonna be?” he taunted.

~

“She finally learned his name that day, you know,” Lee mentioned, grinning rather proudly to himself.

“Yea, well with eyes like those. Kinda hard to remember a name,” she smiled softly. “Anyway, shush, let me get on with my story,” she ribbed him.

~

“Dare,” he boldly responded.

Kankuro puckered his lips, placing his hand on his chin as if this needed an exuberant amount of concentration.

“I dare you to wear Tenten’s bra for the rest of the game.”

If looks could kill, Kankuro would be dead three times over with the looks Tenten, Neji, and Naruto were sending him.

It was a good dare, but she wasn’t about to let him get the best of her, “Fine,” she bit her lip, pulling and flinging her bra in a matter of seconds on the table, “Go ahead.”

~

“You didn’t,” gasped the girls in unison.

“She did,” snickered Lee in reply.

“Tenten braless? Scandalous,” squealed Ino, absolutely living for the drama.

Tenten rolled her eyes, “Oh just you wait, it gets even better.”

~

There, in the middle of the table, laid her dark maroon lace bra. Neji, in a swift movement, picked it up and put it on—utterly unfazed.

He continued, reaching over for the bottle and spinning it again.

Hinata.

Everyone stared as it pointed at the timid and shy Hinata, unsure and quite curious how this was going to play out.

 _Start her easy_ she pleaded with her eyes, if he’d seen her, he didn’t give it away.

He gazed at Hinata as if eliciting her to speak with just his eyes.

She began to blush, embarrassed perhaps at being put on the spot. But then she got herself together, braced herself, and for a moment, was as confident as Tenten knew she could be. Then she spoke, “D-dare.”

Tenten was so proud, it didn’t matter if this was just for that one moment—it was progress.

“I dare you to slap Kankuro as hard as you can,” his lips curved slightly.

“Oh yeeesssss,” Tenten moaned, hands raised in triumph, completely content with his choice of dare. The rest of the group snickering at her reaction.

“You got yourself into this bro,” Temari teased, quick to hold his wrists to keep him from running away.

“Awww, come on now,” he groaned, pulling his head away when he could.

“Now don’t hold back, Kankuro’s a big boy, he can handle it,” Tenten gloated, knowing very well how powerful Hinata’s palms were.

SMACK!

 “HOLYMOTHEROFGODWOMAN!” Kankuro screeched louder than a banshee, holding his cheek.

The red palm print on his face was enough to keep Tenten erupting into a fit of giggles the rest of the day, perhaps even the rest of the week. It became quite difficult to resist the urge to take a selfie and capture that beautiful moment.

“Alright, simmer down children,” she cleared her throat, fighting the urge to keep giggling, “It’s Hinata’s turn.”

She carefully spun the bottle, watching as it landed on Tenten—again.

“Well this isn’t fair,” she joked, “Dare, hit me with your best shot.” Then for a split second, right after she let those words leave her lips, she came to the realization that Hinata might ruin her plan. Might dare her to do something involving Naruto. Her stomach sank, her smile began to falter, right up until Hinata spoke.

“I dare you to kiss whoever you think is the best kisser out of everyone here,” she mumbled.

Taken aback, hand on her chest in her best ‘excuse me’ pose, Tenten glanced around the group, the smile never leaving her face, “Well shit. Hinata don’t play. Ok then, duly noted.”

A light blush rose on Hinata’s face followed by a small smile. Tenten was quite proud.

Kankuro interrupted her thoughts as he spoke, “Well, if that’s the case, come here,” he winked.

“Yea right,” she scoffed, making her way around the circle and probably putting too much thought into it than she should. She knew who she wanted to kiss and why she shouldn’t. She thought about who would be safe, who would give her a bigger reaction, and who she wouldn’t mind locking lips with. In the end, she went with someone who would give her all three.

“Alright,” she teased heading toward Kankuro only to deviate as she sang, “pucker up…Temari.”  

“I should’ve known,” laughing to herself, she shook her head and shifted closer to Tenten. She gently swept her bangs aside, taking her face in her hands.

Tenten grinned as she let herself be guided by Temari, closing her eyes as a hand brought their bodies closer and warm lips softly brushed against hers. Tantalizing, her lips immediately responded to hers parting and letting the taste of her sweet tongue ravish her.

“Ahem,” Naruto cleared his throat, putting a stop to the dare.

Licking her bruised lips, now flustered, Tenten added, “Yep. I was right, she was definitely the best kisser.”

“I’d like to prove otherwise,” Kankuro interjected.

“I don’t think so,” Tenten dismissed, taking her seat again.

“Now hold on, I think he’s onto something. You can’t possibly know who’s the best unless you kiss all of us,” Naruto countered.

Tenten looked at him incredulously, “Are you kidding me? I am not kissing everyone.”

“How about you kiss those who are ok with being compared, huh?” he suggested.

She couldn’t help but scoff, “No. How be we get back to the game instead?”

“Sorry Ten, but he has a point. How can you compare without evaluating everyone?” Temari smirked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh? Is that how it’s gonna be?” she challenged, her lip twitching into a wicked grin.

“You should not have to if you don’t want to,” a toneless voice complained.

Tenten’s eyes followed the voice, “Thanks Shades, but I got this.”

~

“You didn’t?!” they gasped, at the edge of their seats hanging on her every word.

“Ohhhhh but I did,” she proudly announced, taking a fry from the appetizer Lee had ordered.

“Tenten!” Ino slapped the table, “You were wild!”

“Oh my god! I need to hear the rest of these stories,” Sakura squealed excitedly.

Taking a big sip of her now replenished drink, she continued, “Anyway, where was I? Oh yea, my dare.”

~

Standing, she continued, “Alright, let’s do this bitches.” Now that she thought about it, she really couldn’t believe she was about to go through with it, but she’s never backed away from a challenge before and she wasn’t about to start now.

Lee was closest to her, so she sat on his lap and theatrically asked, “May I have this kiss?”

“Can I pass?” he answered sheepishly, a blush creeping to his face.

“You mean you don’t want to kiss all this?” she dramatically moving her lips, making a show of caressing her body.

He showed her his signature youthful grin, “Not really. No,” he chuckled.

“Okay,” she chuckled, moving down the circle.

“Gaara?” she asked, awkwardly giving him her best finger guns.

“No.”

“Fair enough,” she twirled away.

“Alright Kankuro, prove me wro—”

The sudden dip caught her by surprise, she’d never been held like that before. She didn’t quite know how to feel. Her breath hitched and her throat suddenly went dry as she held on tightly to his firm biceps.

He leaned in, his kiss rough and demanding. His mouth mashed against hers, hungrily sucking on her lips. His silvery tongue darting past her tender lips teasing her, coaxing her. Her hands moved on their own, pulling him closer—his woodsy and earthy scent overwhelming her senses. He had her like a puppet on a string, responding to his every touch.

“Alright, I got that. Thanks,” she forced herself away, trying to compose herself as she wiped his lipstick off her lips. Clearing her throat, she stood in front of Temari, “Round two?”

“I’m good, pass,” the smug look never leaving her face.

Tenten held her breath as she made her way over, finally taking her place in front of the one person she didn’t want to kiss—Naruto.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (≧∇≦)/ This fic had been stuck in my head forever. I got a promotion so I actually have time to write shit. This is hella exciting! Anyway enough about me, welcome back, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	4. Naruto Part III

She knew his kiss couldn’t affect her anymore, but part of her was frightened that it just might. Turning her doe eyes up toward him, she started, “So…”

Standing, he stepped closer, leaning down until his lips barely hovered against hers. Pressing his warm lips to hers, firm and familiar. She hesitated to let him in, but with his gentle nudging she couldn’t help but part her lips. And it probably would have been a good kiss—had she not laughed that is.

“What’s wrong?” he pulled away, concerned evident in his eyes.

“Nothing, it’s just…that you taste like Ramen,” she burst in giggles then added, “But don’t get me wrong, it was a good kiss.”

He lifted his hand to scratch his head, she could tell he was embarrassed as some color rose to his cheeks.

“Well, Ramen is my favorite,” he replied, his grin spreading wider.

“I know,” she hummed returning his gentle smile with one of her own.

However, she took this chance to move on taking a step in front of Pretty Eyes—Neji as she was trying especially hard to remember.

He didn’t speak, instead, he stood and gazed at her with those knowing eyes of his. Compelled by his mesmerizing lavender eyes, she stepped closer, letting him raise her chin slightly with a single nudge of his hand.

She closed her eyes, indulging in the soft graze of his lips. Quite contrary to how he appeared, his kiss was so supple and full of attention.

“Thank you,” she lightly pushed away before his kiss affected her too much. Turning to the next person, Hinata, she asked, “Hinata?”

Her face flushed immediately as she strangled out a soft, “No, thank you.”

“Very well,” she stepped away, pausing in front of the last person.

Seemingly familiar, she was sure she’d met the guy before. But he didn’t have much of a presence and the fact that he hadn’t really spoken at all only made her wish she could see his eyes, to see what he was thinking but the sunglasses made it practically impossible.

“Did you…?” her voice trailed, unsure.

“Only if you want me to,” he replied.

“Only if you want to,” she responded, trying her best not to be awkward.

“Do you want me too…?”

“OH MY GAWD could you please kiss her already,” Temari groaned, already exasperated at how long the dare was taking.

With a low voice, he answered, “Very well,” taking her hand and gently pulling her closer.

And what he did next was most certainly unexpected—he kissed the back of her hand.

Slowly, he’d brought her hand to his lips and placed the most delicate of kisses, tender and warm, leaving her hand tingling as if grazed by butterfly wings. She stared in awe and wonder as he peered above his sunglasses letting Tenten catch the shortest glimpse of his eyes. She thought Neji had beautiful eyes, but he couldn’t hold a candle to Shades. A second was all it took to get lost in his pools of honey.

“You may let go of my hand,” he whispered in her ear, the sensation of his breath so close sending a shiver down her spine. She almost didn’t want him to stop.

“Oh, sorry about that,” she couldn’t help but laugh awkwardly as she released his soft hand, her face heated as it turned a lovely shade of pink. Turning to the rest of the group, ignoring how flushed she had gotten, she announced, “And best kiss goes to…drumroll please…still Temari!”

Although, in her opinion, Shades was probably the best, most unique kiss she’d ever had. It was so intimate and romantic, it left her wondering how much better it would’ve been had he actually kissed her lips; that want and knowing that choosing him would without a doubt would have everyone on her ass about it made Temari’s name slip from her lips. Well, that and the fact that she could never give Kankuro the satisfaction, the smug bastard. And even if she wanted to pick Shades, as embarrassing as it was, she still didn’t know his name and was already way too late to ask.

“Finally,” Temari moaned and added a bit arrogantly, “I already knew I was the best. Now, let’s get back to the game,” she clapped, getting every back on board.

Tenten reached for the bottle, a sly grin spreading her lips as it stopped at Gaara, “Well, since you didn’t want to kiss me, I think it’s only fair that I dare you to kiss Lee.”

Lee turned to Tenten with eyes wide and jaw dropped, the look of betrayal plain on his face.

“What? I thought you could do anything?” she began to provoke him all the while looking quite innocent.

He stared at her with squinted eyes before shifting toward Gaara, “I’m ready.”

Gaara closed his eyes and waited. Lee fidgeted, unsure where to place his hands, until he finally leaned into him and placed a light peck on his lips.

Gaara opened his eyes, seemingly unaffected, however, his ears betrayed him as the tips began to turn a bright red.

Tenten bit her lip trying not to draw attention, excited about the new revelation that apparently only she seemed to notice.

Gaara was quick to look away, spinning the bottle as soon as he locked eyes with her.

The bottle landed on Lee, much to his dismay.

Pursing his lips, he huffed, “Ok, dare.”

“I dare you to wear Kankuro’s makeup for the rest of the game,” without hesitation, Gaara quickly answered, his face revealing nothing.

Kankuro enthusiastically reached into his front pocket, pulling out his notorious vivid dark purple lipstick and hovered over the table to Lee, “I’ll do it for you. Pucker up,” he teased, the smirk never leaving his face.

It was definitely hard to look at Lee once Kankuro was done with him, even harder not to laugh as he kept smacking his lips.

“Alright, alright,” Lee attempted to smack Kankuro’s hands away from his face as he tried to clean up the lines, “My turn.”

As soon as it spun and landed on Hinata, Tenten and Lee locked eyes, especially when the word that left her lips was “Truth,” they knew—it was time.

It had to be now, there was no way of knowing if it would land on her again, if she would answer truth, or if they even had enough time to wait until it did. It had to be now. Tenten gave Lee a slight nod and he braced himself as he spoke, “Who are you in love with?”

Tenten held her breath as everyone Oh’d and Ah’d all over again as they did with her, biting the inside of her lip as she studied Hinata—watching as her eyes shifted, panicked, it was the most pallid she’d ever seen her. Regret filled her chest, tightening, especially when she saw her eyes begin to well up. She couldn’t do this, she’d have to find another way, but before she could stop it, before she could step in, with a trembling voice she whispered, “Naruto.”

“What did you say? Say it louder,” Kankuro complained as he leaned closer to which she whispered just a little louder, “Na-Naruto.”

“You like Nana?” asked Temari also straining to hear.

“No, she obviously said Aru,” added a quite irate Neji.

“I SAID I LIKE NARUTO,” she blurted, her face now flushed. The realization of what she just yelled out hit her and she took off.

Everyone sat there gawking at one another in utter shock, except Naruto. Sure, he was surprised to hear his name leave her lips, but more than that he was trying to make sense of what it meant. His eyes stuck to the ground as he continued to carefully process what he just heard; his head snapped to Tenten in realization to which she gave a weak smile, shrugging to confirm his thoughts.

He chased after her, leaving the rest of them behind.

~

Drink halfway to her lips, Sakura asked, “So what happened?” stopping to gently set down her drink.

“Well not so sure, they never came back after that. Naruto says they talked for a while and that’s after he managed to find her. She was hiding in one of the towers,” Tenten answered stuffing her face with more of Lee’s fries. “Another order of fries please,” she yelled as she tried to wave down a server.

“So, is that when they got together?” interrupted Ino, blocking Tenten’s arm as she waved it around to get the server’s attention.

“It was the beginning. Once he knew, he couldn’t help but pay attention to her too. All the little things I had noticed about her—how she was at all his games, how she beamed when she talked about him, and how she was becoming more confident and strong-willed—he started to notice too. Pretty soon, he was head over heels,” she smirked as she snatched the last fry right out of Lee’s hand.

“Who was head over heels,” asked a gruff voice as they snatched the fry out her hand.

“Speak of the Devil,” she mumbled, as the blonde skootched in the empty space next to Ino, “Naruto, you’re late. So, drinks on you.”

“Nu-uh, I’m not the last one,” he bragged, taking the fresh basket of fries from the server’s platter then proceeding to order the house special.

“Who else is coming?”

“I dunno, it’s Friday night. We’re bound to run into more people. And I might have texted a few people on my way over,” he grinned, completely content with himself, “So what are ya’ll doing?”

“Tenten is telling us her love stories,” purred Ino causing Naruto to almost choke on the first drink he got his hands on. She ignored him and continued reaching across Sakura for the basket of fries.

“They know,” Tenten casually mentioned, resting her head in her hand and taking the time to watch as Naruto squirmed uncomfortably. “But…I’m about to go on to the next one,” she announced, letting her eyes shift to the man next to her.

“That would be me,” grinned Lee like a proud lovesick fool, which only caused the girls sit with mouths gaped wide open. Tenten had never seen a group of people in so much shock. Especially Naruto, as his eyes kept darting back and forth from Tenten and Lee as if trying to process it.

“What would be you?” another voice, much sweeter and more feminine, asked as they motioned for Lee to get up and move.

“Temari!” Tenten squealed as she got up to embrace her, “Also, we might need a bigger booth. The boys are on their way too.”

The girls stared at her with sly grins plastered on their faces, Ino taking the chance to speak first, “You never told us you kissed Tenten.”

She began to snicker, “Just what exactly did I walk into? Did you tell them we dated too?”

Gasps were heard around the booth as Tenten answered, “I was gonna get to it, now you’ve ruined my surprise,” she playfully pouted, clinging to Temari.

“Come on,” Lee nudged, “I got us a bigger booth.”

The booth was more secluded, a bit higher above and away from the dance floor, its black leather couch hugging along the wall in the shape of a U with a long sleek table in the middle; it was spacious enough for ten, maybe more people, but Tenten didn’t complain as long as the drinks and food kept coming.

Everyone settled in, going around placing appetizer orders as the fries Lee had ordered moments ago were all but devoured.

As they waited for their third or was it fourth round of drinks—who knows, Tenten had lost count by then—they practically begged her to continue.

“Alright, alright,” she waved her hands around, “Lee…where do I begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to who_let_the_deans_out_doctor_who. Your comment kept me going, thank you! (・ωｰ)～☆


	5. Lee Part I

Heartbroken but happy two of her best friends finally managed to find each other, Tenten thought back to the one person who was there to help pick up the pieces.

~

After that day in the park, she never really talked to Neji or Shades much, never really ran into them at school either. She would see Neji every now and then, and that was after she found out he was Hinata’s cousin.

The rest of sophomore year was spent pretty much hanging out with Temari, syphoning as much of her notes as she could before she left for college.

And since Lee and Tenten were practically attached at the hip, he was always there too.

One day, when they were hanging out that summer, Tenten and Lee were hanging poolside watching as Naruto protected Hinata from Kankuro as he cannonballed just few feet away from them. Seeing them together, how gently he treated her, it was becoming too much for her. Seemed like her feelings hadn’t dissipated at all and she needed to let it out before she imploded.

She managed to jump in the pool and turn to face Lee as her eyes welled with emotion. She spoke softly and quickly, relaying as much as she could.

“Tenten, I cannot believe you did that.”

Tenten nodded as her tears escaped, dipping into the pool every now and then, doing her best to wipe them away as they continued to fall.

“You idiot.”

“Tenten, come help me!” Temari yelled as stood by the door to the kitchen, waving with a spatula in hand.

Quickly taking another dip into the pool, a fake smile plastered on her face as she emerged from the water and climbed out. “My lady beckons,” she attempted to joke as Lee handed her a towel and followed her inside. “How can I help?” she asked once inside, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

“Look, I don’t need to know what’s going on, but it’s better for you guys to talk in here. Go in my room if you need to,” she stated as she set the spatula down and instead worked on filling an empty bowl with chips. Pulling some dip from the fridge, she continued, “You can stay the night, you too Bushy brows. We’ll make a night of it.”

“Thank you,” she ran to Temari, embracing her before the waterworks began again.

She led him to Temari’s room, she’d been there so often she knew their house like the back of her hand. Pushing open the first door to the right, she made her way to the bean bag chair in the corner of her bedroom which had officially become her favorite spot. Once Lee took a seat on Temari’s bed, she began to tell her story from the beginning—from the first time she met him, to the moment she fell in love, and to the moment she broke her own heart.

Lee stayed quiet throughout, moving only to join her on the gigantic beanbag and listened til she finished.

Sniffling, she whispered, “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“I do not think that at all, you are too good a friend,” he answered in attempt to comfort, “You deserve someone better than Naruto.”

She leaned into him, snuggling closer, “Bet your ass I do…Hey Lee?” she asked, the room having gone silent.

“Mmmm.”

“If I don’t find someone by the time I’m 30, would you marry me?”

“Are you proposing right now?”

Tenten couldn’t help but burst into laughter, did she really just propose to her childhood friend?

“I guess so,” she managed in between giggles.

“You will find someone.”

“But if I don’t?”

“But you will.”

“But if I don’t?”

“If you do not and are starting to become that weird cat lady, then yes. Only then.”

“I’ll take that!” she gleefully squealed right as Temari came in.

“Looks like everything is good here. Everyone’s gone, so I thought, time for movies,” she bragged as she grabbed the remote and they all settled in for the beginning of a movie marathon consisting of some classic Comedies.

“Just promise me one thing Tenten,” Lee whispered as Temari browsed the list on Netflix.

“Anything.”

“Do not keep things to yourself anymore. You know I will always be here. I may not understand many things, but you can always count on me.”

“Ok,” she smiled, more to herself.

~

“Well, you’re not 30 and no cats either. Who was the back-up plan?” asked Ino as she plopped another fry into her mouth.

The group had gone quiet, intently listening to her every word. The music could now be overheard, booming loud over the speakers.

“There wasn’t one,” she laughed, playing with the tiny straw in her drink.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” interrupted Naruto, his face somber, “I thought we were friends.”

“We are, dumbass. I just didn’t really talk about my feelings much back then,” she answered honestly.

“Believe me friend, she takes her time telling people things,” Lee grinned, giving Tenten a wink.

“So, does that mean we can set you up again?” gasped Sakura.

“Oh my god, yes, this will be the last one,” begged Ino, “And it won’t be a dud, we promise.”

Temari jumped in, after taking a shot of Tequila, “Well I, for one, wanna hear the rest of this story.”

“Only cause you want to get to yours,” giggled Tenten as she nudged her side, “Anyway, where was I?

~

A few days after, during English class, Tenten found herself spacing out as they were made to watch the movie _O_. The English teacher, Mr. Hatake, thought it was just the perfect thing to wrap up the section on Shakespeare since they had just finished reading Othello last class. She probably would’ve enjoyed the movie had they not needed to do a worksheet as they went along. But off her mind went, to nowhere in particular, until she realized she’d spaced out. Her eyes darted around the room, half the class was taking a nap, others were discreetly on their phones, some drawing in their notebooks, and only one was intently watching the movie.

Tenten set her head down, studying the one person actually completing the assignment—Lee.

She loved how much concentration and effort he applied to everything he did, he took every assignment seriously. It was part of who he was. But as she sat there watching him, even though she’s known him for the longest time, she realized she’d never really taken the time to look at him, like actually look at him.

So she sat there, taking in his long lashes and wide eyes as they never left the screen, her eyes trailing down the curvature of his nose to his lips.

 _Lee’s quite handsome_ , she thought, _how had she just now noticed?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the lips she was keenly observing turned toward her, giving her a better look.

“Here,” they moved, possibly making sentences but Tenten was having a hard time focusing with her newfound revelation.

“Hmmm?”

“The first page, you were not watching the movie,” he whispered, waving his paper low beneath the desks.

“Oh, thank Lee. You’re a lifesaver,” she slowly snapped back to reality, taking the paper and placing it under hers to copy before taking one last look at Lee—now, in a new light.

The new light sucked balls.

She caught herself staring and studying Lee more often, the word stalker coming to mind. What was even worse was how she was reacting to him. The soft nudges he used to guide her out of the way from rabid teens as they hauled ass down the crowded hallways, the ones he did pretty much every day, now were beginning to do things to her. Like heart things. It was definitely freaking her out.

And so, she did what she did best—kept it to herself.

By junior year, she spent so much time prepping for SATs and college applications, she didn’t have any time to think about Lee or to hang out—no more trips to the drive-in, no more concerts or sports games, and no more late-night trips for ice cream. But she still made time, even if it was just for one weekend, to hang out and unwind even if Tenten probably spent more time in the library than at home.

But she always made time for Lee, he was the only constant in her life.

Before she realized it, she was crushing on Lee—hard.

It was slow at first, just becoming very much aware of…well, everything. She couldn’t look Lee in the eye anymore without her mind getting away from her. Once she realized how he noticed all her little quirks, it finally clicked that she was starting to fall in love with his…but she’d never show it. Everywhere they went, everything they did, she never changed. She remained as clingy and childish as she’s always been.

Soon the days turned into weeks and school was close to an end, and nothing had change. She couldn’t bring herself to act her newfound feelings for Lee.

And just as quickly as the year was over, Senior year had arrived and by then a lot had changed.

Temari, now in her sophomore year in college, still kept in touch and would drop by every now and then. Kankuro, not so much, as a freshman in college he had other things to worry about.

The only ones left were Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara.

And Tenten?

Well, by then, that little crush had turned into full blown love.

Now that it was her last year, with no tests or homework to worry about, she could finally focus on what to do with the feelings that have been persistently driving her mad.

“Earth to Tenten,” a hand waved before she smacked it away.

“Yes, Naruto?”

“Oh come on, it’s our Senior Year! Liven up a little. As long as we show up to class, it’s smooth sailing from here!”

“That’s if the Senioritis doesn’t getcha,” she answered, her tone a bit more snarky than usual.

“Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Naruto leaned back, “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” she sighed, “I guess I haven’t had time to relax since being stressed all last year,” she half-lied.

“Well, I have just the thing to cheer you up! New snow cone place just opened up down the street and there’s a double feature at the drive in. You down?”

“Always,” her mood now lifted a hundred percent, “Pick me up, I don’t have the car anymore.”

“Aww, what did you do to Bugsy?”

“Don’t name my car that,” she laughed, “he exploded, or the oil did—all over the engine. I guess I was supposed to get an oil change, but I forgot,” she shrugged, “The more you know.”

“Ok, I gotcha. Guess were all carpooling then, brings back memories of sophomore year.”

“Nothing has changed has it,” she couldn’t help but giggle.

“Not a damn thing.”

It wasn’t long after school that Naruto pulled up in his already tiny Kia Soul that his parents had given him and honked for Tenten.

She grabbed a hoodie as soon as she heard the sound and hurried to the car, only to see Hinata riding shot gun and Lee, Gaara, Neji, and a younger girl already in the back seat waiting for her.

“Well, we’re not all gonna fit,” she bit her lip, trying her best not to make a clown car comment.

“I’m sorry Tenten, this is all my fault. I had to bring my sister and father wouldn’t let us go unless Neji came with us,” Hinata bumbled, trying not to cover her flushed face.

Tenten couldn’t help but grin, wanting to ease her nerves. She hunched down to take a better look of the backseat, noticing Hinata’s sister sitting on Neji’s lap, “Hello, sister. Guys.”

“Hi, I’m Hanabi.”

“Nice to meet ya, Hanabi. I’m Tenten.”

“You can sit on me,” announce Lee, blinding her with that killer smile of his, the one that now did things to her insides.

“Fine with me,” her lips erupted into a smile as she ran over to the other side, shaking her head when she opened the door to see Lee patting his thighs.

She eased herself onto his lap, “Sorry if I’m heavy Lee.”

“Nonsense! You, my friend, are as light as a feather.”

Interrupting their little side chatter, Naruto mentioned, “Looks like we won’t have time to get those snow cones. Picking up everyone took longer than I thought, but we can get them this weekend if ya’ll are down.”

“Sounds good,” hummed Tenten, seeing heads nodding all around.

Once in agreement, the car jolted back to life, rushing her to get situated. Leaning back, she rested her head on Lee’s chest, giving herself a nice view out the window. She nestled closer, the strong beating of his heart soothing enough to almost cause her to fall asleep during the hour-long car ride to basically the middle of nowhere—literally.

Nothing but empty land and trees scattered about as far as the eye could see and what was worse—no cell signal.

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at the drive-in.

Naruto parked the car close to an empty spot in the middle, the perfect distance from the screen and the food stand.

Tenten was the first to get out as soon as he turned off the car, her arms and legs stiff from being in one position for so long. “Good lord,” she stretched, her muscles aching from being in the cramped car.

Suddenly, a sleek black truck begins to honk incessantly, speeding toward them, “Hey Losers!” a voice yells from the driver’s seat. A head sticks out the window revealing the familiar four spiky blonde ponytails, grinning before reversing into the empty spot next to them.

“Temari! What are you doing here?” gasped Tenten, as she skipped to her door.

“Did you really think you could go watch this scary shit without me?” she answered, hopping out the oversized truck, “I think not.”  Laughing she continued, “It also happens that my professor cancelled her class, so I was free today. I thought why the hell not, it’s been a while.”

Tenten’s mouth stretched into a wide grin, revealing a nice set of pearly whites as she spoke, “I’m so glad! I missed you, I was literally having Temari withdrawals.”

“Well, I can fix that,” she chuckled, then as if she remembered something, pounded her car door and yelled, “Shades, you and your friend can come out now.”

From the other side of her truck, Shades and another guy who Tenten didn’t recognize jumped out. The other guy had messy brown hair and was carrying a small white puppy on his head in his grayish hoodie.

“Hope you guys don’t mind, I saw them walking home and was gonna just give them a ride but then I thought the more the merrier right?”

“Well I, for one, am hella glad you came. We all carpooled, and I was wondering how the hell we were gonna survive the movies in his tiny ass car.”

“You know, it’s like I have a sixth sense,” joked Temari before pulling Tenten in for a hug, “Missed you loser.”

“I’d miss me too,” she whispered before they both broke into a fit of giggles.

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” Temari finally managed when they caught their breath.

“Well, we don’t all fit in his car so some of us are just gonna have to join you in back of your truck if that’s cool.”

“Of course. I am totally prepared. I have a shit ton of blankets and pillows in the back, we could probably fit everyone.”

“Yasss,” Tenten cheered, letting herself break out into a little happy dance, stopping only when she heard Temari shriek out of nowhere.

“Holy shit, say something if you’re gonna be standing behind me Shades,” she breathed, clutching her chest, “You scared the shit out of me.”

“My apologies,” he answered, nudging his shades a little higher.

Tenten managed to stifle her giggles, as she caught sight of Shades obvious movement to step next to her, well within her sight.

“Hey,” she smiled.

“Hello.”

“Who’s your friend?”

“Hey, I’m Kiba,” he popped out from behind Shades, “and this little guy,” he lifts the puppy off his head and holds him closer to her, “is Akamaru.”

“May I?” she gestured, to Akamaru.

“Oh yea,” he slowly set him in her hands.

Tenten held that puppy close to her chest, feeling the need to show everyone the cuteness she held in her hands. She shifted closer to Temari, the words fumbling from her lips, “Oh my god, isn’t he the cutest little thing you’ve ever seen!” and raised him even closer to her face, the urge to just smush her face against his cute little mug simply overwhelming.

“What I’d tell you, chick magnet,” nudged Kiba as he whispered to Shades.

She eventually and reluctantly returned the puppy, “He is too cute!” and added, “Too bad the owner isn’t,” she shrugged having heard what he failed to whisper.  

Content with herself, she turned to leave, almost too quickly, nearly missing the barely there lopsided smile her comment had elicited from Shades.

“Gonna go get the rest of them, I think I lost them when they caught sight of the food court,” she waved before heading off.

It took longer than expected to round up the gang, when Tenten found them at the food court, Naruto was holding up the line as he ordered way too much food.

Once the finally manage to get their orders, they headed towards Temari’s truck with arms full of snacks, the sky having darkened in what seemed like an instant.

“Holy shit,” exclaimed Temari as she rushed to help Tenten, “that is a lot of food.”

“No kidding,” she mumbled handing over what she could, “I got you guys food too.”

“Aww, you didn’t forget about me.”

“As if I ever could.”

Temari lead the gang back to her truck, the guys finishing setting up the back with blankets and pillows, reminding Tenten of giant pillow fort.

 “Oh, h-hello Kiba,” stammered Hinata when they arrived, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Neither did I,” he barked, his smile revealing his fangs, “So, how’re we doing this? I think we should all sit along the sides.”

“I don’t think that would work. Why? Because the ones behind wouldn’t be able to see,” countered Shades.

And that was probably the most Tenten had ever heard him speak.

“Ok, here’s what we’re gonna do. Giant ones to the back, my adorable petites to the front,” Temari butted in, “I am not struggling to watch these movies.”

Nobody argued, instead they moved with Naruto hopping on first.

“Nuh-uh, shoes,” Temari ordered before he went any further.

He slipped off his shoes to the side before helping Hinata up.

Neji then followed suit, lifting his cousin, Hanabi, up onto the liftgate. Taking off their shoes, they made their way next to Naruto and Hinata. Neji sat against the back, guiding Hanabi in front of him as she talked a mile a minute to Hinata, passing the popcorn between them.

Temari hopped on right after, so graceful but still managing to look just as badass. She stood peering down at Kiba, “You coming, Inuzuka?

Caught off-guard, a blush rose to his cheeks appearing and disappearing just as his quickly as he composed himself and followed her.

But everything seemed to be happening so quickly, bodies moving and shifting, leaving one awkward Tenten standing like a deer in headlights.

“Did you need help getting up?” a voice spoke up from behind her, jerking her out of her stupor.

“Oh, sure. Thanks Shades,” she managed to mumble as she took his hand, and for a moment, her mind went all mushy wishing it was Lee’s hand instead. She could picture the touch of his bandaged hand, calloused from his hard work, but just as gentle as he’s always been.

Her eyes immediately searched for him as she slipped off her shoes, already missing her best friend. She caught sight of him laughing, his face lighting up as he animatedly chatted with everyone, but it only served as a grim reminder that she still needed to deal with those feelings for Lee.

She wanted to tell him, she really did, especially since she’d promised him that she wouldn’t keep things to herself anymore. But something in the back of her mind, that nagging voice that whispered every fear of rejection and things that could never be, stopped her from making a move.

However, every time she saw him, his signature smile and those eyes, her heart melted just a little more until she was ready—ready to confess to Lee.

Her heart raced just thinking about it and her mind wandered off yet again to daydream of gentle touches, sweet whispers, and…and it was getting out of control.

“Tenten, hurry up,” Lee called out.

“Coming,” she hurried, her face hot, noticing a bit too late that everyone had settled in and paired up, even Lee.

“If you don’t mind, you can sit with me,” Shades mentioned.

“Oh, um, ok,” she awkwardly made her way to sit in between his legs, casually sneaking glances to Lee on the other side of Temari and Kiba as she munched on some popcorn. Her eyes continued to discreetly shift from Lee to Gaara, a small inkling of jealousy forming in the pit of her stomach. Such a nasty feeling and she most definitely hated how she was beginning to feel like a spurned ex-lover.

In a low voice, from behind, he spoke the words that she’d been secretly keeping to herself.

“You like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a dog ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, avoiding responsibilities has never felt so good. Thanks for stopping by! Enjoy! (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> (I apologize ahead of time for all the grammar mistakes and misspellings. Seriously, I'm sorry, english grammar is my sworn enemy)


End file.
